


Not a victim

by desperat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enjoy!, Graphic Imaginary Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Murder Husbands, Pre-Relationship, also kinda projected all on my issues on it, i wrote this while high and immediately posted, this is my first work in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: Usually, a scent of Omega in heat meant a good time for alphas with debatable morals. Not this time.





	Not a victim

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an exercise in writing in English than real fic, so comments on the quality of that would be greatly appreciated. Also, a self-indulgence because every time I read ABO fic I want to murder every Alpha that's in it so I just kinda self-inserted myself as Peter, I guess.  
> Hope you like it!

Peter anticipated a fight. Smelling Omega in heat in public space almost always equaled a fight, because not every Alpha was like Peter - some of them were fucking rapists. And Peter fucking hates rapists. So every time he’d witnessed a scene like this - some asshole trying to take advantage of an innocent individual just trying to live their lives even when their own biology was working against them Peter was getting ready to fight. And kill.  
Peter was a killer and he wasn’t ashamed of that. He didn’t feel any remorse because he made the world a little better place by getting rid of some trash. Derek was drowning in enough of guilt for the whole family.  
This was how most of these fights ended. This was what Peter readied himself for when he turned into an alley from which he was getting that Omega scent. He was ready to drag some piece of shit of that poor thing that was probably assaulted right now and to beat them into the ground, mash their heat into bricks and don’t stop hitting until their brain was just a stain on a wall.   
He’s not doing it for gratitude. He’s also not one of these sick bastards who like to play knight in shining armor just to get grateful Omegas for themselves. That’s almost as awful as a direct assault.   
(Peter is not a good man. But he likes a world in which everybody is staring as equals. This way it’s more fun to get to the top.)

Stiles is not a victim.  
People - especially Alphas - seem to make that assumption more often than not since he’s all lithe and pretty and Omega. But Stiles was raised by Omega mother from a very conservative country and Beta father who was also a sheriff and ex-military. He didn’t give a fuck about what people expected. He was taught how to handle shit like this.   
He was attacked because of course he was. Two assholes slurring some bullshit about how he was asking for it, leaving the house like this and all alone and unmated was following him from the library and cornered him in some dark alley. Very cliche.   
But that was okay. Stiles didn’t mind getting his hands dirty.   
As soon as Stiles was done with two of them, not so wordy now, laying in the dirt and whimpering in pain, after close encounter their dicks had with Stiles’ expandable baton, third Alpha entered a scene.  
Stiles grinned.  
‘Come on, wanna join us?’

Peter definitely wasn’t expecting that. He loved it.


End file.
